Shortyjack
}} Shortyjack is a senior officer of the crew Scarlet Star on the Cerulean Ocean. She is also an avatar artist, as well as the creator of an award-winning egg design. Midnight Story Shortyjack started playing Puzzle Pirates in November 2004. She was an independent pirate for a few months before eventually being dockpressed in the crew Daring Death under the flag Dark Judgement. Eventually, she made her way to the crew Scarlet Star under the leadership of Pogo. Once the crew gained sufficient fame, the crew was invited to join Dark Judgement and they welcomed her back with open arms. During her time spent in Dark Judgement, Shortyjack became known as the event planner for the flag, which eventually gave her a royalty spot. She helped with the progress of construction on as well as the development of the flag. After the retirement of Squeakbeard, king of Dark Judgement, she took over as queen for a time. She stepped down after a few months, before the flag disbanded. After the disband, Shortyjack was part of the flag Crimson Tide for a short time before becoming a member of Nub Sauce under the leadership of Springheel. Nub Sauce was eventually changed to Declaration of War under the leadership of Dchow. After mates settled under the new flag name, things once changed under the leadership of Gauntlet. At the end of 2008, most of the crews under Declaration of War merged into the flag Folie Circulaire under the leadership of Dchow. In 2009, once again the flag was changed to Bipolar under the leadership of good hearty Donsmythe. She still watches over the economy of Lagniappe Island, as well as chatting to old mates from Dark Judgement and Crimson Tide. By late 2008, real life started to take more time away from the game. This caused Shortyjack to basically retire from the social and political part of the game. Cobalt Story Shortyjack always occasionally logged onto Cobalt when it opened, but never seriously played there. She would take her labor poe and create events which eventually lead to the meeting of several well-known Cobalt hearties. They would join in on the fun and create large tournaments at random. Since forming a partnership with Gothmog, she can be seen playing more actively on Cobalt since summer 2009. She plans to help the flag Oceanus Expeditus succeed in their goals. In early December 2009, she helped Oceanus Expeditus succeed in winnning Carmine Island through a puzzling event. She now helps the flag run the island. She plans to help with fundraising for the flag as well as hosting flag events. She plans to help hold island events in order to increase business on the island. Outer Ocean Story On the forums, Shorty_Jack is known as a popular avatar artist. She was even asked to be a participating member in the event Avatars for Arrtists. Shortyjack is also aspiring to become a well-known event planner. She has hosted a few events, but is planning to get into larger ocean-wide/across all ocean events in the near future. This has caused her to become very active in the social puzzle. Pirates can see her daily docktarting on or . In early 2007, Shortyjack started talking to a particular pirate named Gothmog. At the Pittsburgh Party June 2007 meetup, she was able to meet him in person. Shortyjack and Gothmog have since formed an inseparable relationship. She has also met several good hearties at this meetup. She also has attended the Dallas Meetup May 2008. In May/June 2009, Shortyjack along with the help of Gothmog and Annaleese, hosted the very first North Carolina meetup. The party was considered a success and is in the process of planning a second meetup to take place June 2010. In September 2009, Gothmog made an interesting post that showed the engagement to Shortyjack in the real life couples thread. The couple has yet to release any information concerning their wedding. Accomplishments * Senior officer and siren of Scarlet Star (Midnight) * Princess of the flag Declaration of War (Midnight) * Former lady of the flag Nub Sauce (Midnight) * Former lady of the flag Crimson Tide (Midnight) * Former queen of Dark Judgement (Midnight) * Former princess of Declaration of War (Midnight) * First owner of Futon Rouge on Lagniappe Island (Midnight) * Owner of Blades with Beads on Lagniappe Island (Midnight) * Manages Jeans Lafite, The Louisiana Purchase (Midnight) * Senior officer and first mate of The Shadowy Balrogs (Cobalt) * Lady of Oceanus Expeditus (Cobalt) * Owner of Building Blocks on Carmine Island (Cobalt) Events Held * Mardi Gras Madness * 100 Prizes * Dark Judgement's 2 year Anniversary * Lucky Number * Greenie Weekend * Last Day For a Sprite * Blueprints * Cheer Me Up! * Tour of Mount Olympus * Ultimate Halloween Hunt * Slice of Life II * (Continued) Easter Doodles * Lucky Number: Cobalt Edition Achievements * Honorable Mention (sloop Bony Cutlet) in Slice of Life * Honorable Mention (month's subscription) for Zeta by DeZign * Won first trinket (Blue Starfish) in Best Way to Teach New Ocean Masters How to Swim * Made an appearance in Pogo's POTC Spoof Entry Pogo's Spoof Video * Won a Golden Ticket during Who Let Erfan on the Air?! (Shanty Radio) * Won 200k for participating in Booty or No Booty (Midnight 10) with Zmasterben * Rendering Easter Eggs for 2007 Competition: Received Silveransom's prize-winning egg * Participant in Treasure Hunters Guild received anchor, broken chest, and navigation wheel (furniture items) * Participant in The Easter Easel received Silveransom's prize-winning egg * Won Signet Ring in Brigand King Daily Doodles * Won saber and bone trinket in Taco's I'm Too Rich Raffle * Participant in U Giv Doll? Part 2 received inscribed maroon orchid from Hephaestus * Shortyjack's prize-winning egg was added in the game from Easter Egg Designs 2008 * Rendering Easter Eggs for 2008 Competition: Received Nordenx's prize-winning egg * Won a yellow/yellow muffin hat against Luckysun in Lucky Dip 2008 * Oceanus Expeditus participated in Carmine Island Mystery and won the isle of Carmine * Auctioned off in St. Blob's Day Fundraiser Avatars These are avatars made by Shortyjack for those special pirates throughout the oceans. Avatars are listed in order of newest to oldest. }} }} Trinkets }} Links * Shortyjack's Avatars * Avatar Techniques (Art Program Help) Category:Avatar artists